Revenge of the Grimm
Work-in-progress ---- Revenge of the Grimm, marketed as Episode 4: Revenge of the Grimm, is the fifth map in Call of Duty: Extinction as part of Extinction Season Two, the game's second expansion. Set two days after the Intervention's destruction above Earth, General Christina Foley immediately deploys Rose Squad to prevent the Grimm from spreading to Australia by clearing them out from Lord Howe Island as well as to secure the airport for reinforcements. This map is by far the largest and possibly the longest players will experience, standing at seven total areas; each area will contain dead police officers with weapons, squad cars, challenges and mini-objectives alongside the main objectives. Unlike previous maps, Revenge of the Grimm seems to be a "light sandbox" while also retaining the close-quarter combat. The map also introduces a new Boss in the form of an Apparition Grimm named Ka'mei. Like the other maps in the game, Revenge of the Grimm was also adapted in the Rose Squad: First Korman Conflict novel written by Eclipse Universe creator Jesse Loon. Differences Between the game version and the novel version, there are several noticeable differences between the two. Design Director Anakin Nakamura says that out of respect for Jesse Loon, the canon version of this map's events happen in the novel. #In the novel, the Eclipse Army squad doesn't stay with Rose Squad but instead were ordered to set up a command post at Greenback's Restaurant. Characters Game version *Rose Squad (Playable) *Christina Foley (Voice-only, first half of mission) *Richard Lawson (Voice-only, second half of mission) *Grimm **Ka'mei, the Apparition Alpha Novel version *Priest *Police Sergeant *Unnamed Husband *Unnamed Wife *Vron (mentioned only) Story After the devastating and embarrassing defeat above Earth, the Korma Empire manages to break through the all-powerful Home Fleet of the Empire and successfully deploys Grimm forces on the planet, however unknown to the Korman war admiral, the Grimm Predecessor takes a small portion of their invasion force to Ball's Pyramid and sends the majority of its force to Lord Howe Island in order to retrieve an ancient artifact. In retaliation and response, many fleets of the Eclipse Navy reassign warships in order to take back Earth's orbit from the Korma Empire while General Christina Foley sends Rose Squad and a squad of Army troopers to clear out the Grimm infestation on the island and to make way for the 2nd Special Operations Division. Intel Unique Feature The Unique Feature for this map is that players are also joined by an AI fireteam of Eclipse Army soldiers, these being Sergeant Michaels, Specialist Peterson, Corporal Jackson and Private First Class Holland. They can be ordered to take cover, attack enemy Grimm or secure a choke point. Every one of the four soldiers are assigned to a player, allowing them to order them around. Areas Greenback's Restaurant Middle Beach Road Christ Church Lagoon Road I Radio Lord Howe Island Lagoon Road II Lord Howe Island Airport Music Boss Battle Themes Easter Egg Song The map's easter egg song is called "Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger" by French electronic music duo Daft Punk. In order to activate the song, players will need to find two helmets resembling the ones worn by Daft Punk. Daft Punk.png|Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger Achievements/Trophies Trivia *The names of the four Eclipse Army soldiers joining Rose Squad are the surnames of the four protagonists in the ''Eclipse Warfare'' series Extinction saga. Design Director Anakin Nakamura said that this was a throwback to them. Category:Non-Canon Category:Jenkins S115 SII Category:Call of Duty: Extinction (Nakamura Interactive)